


A Perfect Fit

by QueenNoPlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spike - Freeform, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNoPlot/pseuds/QueenNoPlot
Summary: It’s bigger than his whole frame. To Eject, it’s a perfect fit.Steamy one-shot.
Relationships: Eject/Blitzwing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for Anonymous who asked for Eject/Blitzwing with size kink.
> 
> I’m only a little familiar with these two, so I apologize if anything comes off as OOC. If I get something about them wrong, please advise!

“Yes...!”

The small bot moves slowly, hands on the massive thighs around him. Gently, in and out, he thrusts into a valve his spike was not designed to please.

“Come on, Eject...! Ahh...frag me faster... Please...!”

“Well,” Eject responds with a sharp buck of his hips, “since you ask so nicely.”

Blushing at the build in speed and charge, Blitzwing grips handfuls of the metal sheet on the berth, as if Eject might possibly move him with the force of his thrusts. Picking up speed, the minibot moves a hand up to tease his lover’s spike out of its sheath. The big mech blushes harder as Eject strokes the emerging shaft. It extends to a few inches above the small mech’s helm, and his hand only fits halfway around the widest part. Paying special attention to the tip boosts the mech’s charge and he moans as his helm falls back onto the berth.

“Getting close already?” Eject asks.

Blitzwing sends a pulse of _excited/happy_ through his field and moans, again, “Yes!”

Planting a firm grip with both hands on the large mech’s pelvic armor, Eject redoubles his efforts to make him overload first. Though his spike is average for his frame type, it’s extremely small by the standards of most other types, including Blitzwing’s. He relies on building charge directly against the walls of his mate’s valve, since he can’t hit the exposed circuits on all sides at once. Neither of them mind having to do it this way, it just makes for longer interface sessions.

As of now, Blitzwing is finished. He throws his helm back and cries out in pleasure, fingers digging into the berth. Despite not being as intense as it would’ve been were they the same size, his valve clamping down is the last push Eject needs to fall into his own overload.

The minibot comes with a shout, hips stilling as his frame goes rigid. He gasps and groans at the feeling of transfluid leaving him. Once emptied, he slumps forward against the huge, twitching spike in front of him. Blitwing didn’t have a spike overload. That’s alright – Eject is far from done with him tonight. Venting heavily, he pushes himself up, pulls his spike free of his mate’s valve, and climbs the frame before him until he’s lying over his chassis to kiss him.

“Are you satisfied?” Blitzwing asks between kisses.

“Not quite,” Eject responds as he pulls away. “I want you to do something, if you’d like to.”

“Well, that depends on what it is.”

Blitzwing puts his hand on Eject’s back and the minibot blushes.

“I want you to spike me.”

“Oh, Eject.” The big mech strokes the minibot’s back with his thumb. “You know I can’t do that. I’m too big. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know you don’t. But I can at least take the tip. You’re not too big there.”

Blitzwing processes for a long moment, then vents. “Okay. But if it starts to hurt, I’m pulling you off.”

“That’s fair,” Eject agrees with a smile.

An index finger drags down his back plating and over his aft to press between his legs. He grinds his slick valve down on it and moans.

“Eager, are we?” Another wet rub confirms it. “I wonder how long you’ve wanted my spike so badly. How many times you’ve imagined my spike in place of your fingers. Do you ever use a false spike?”

“The biggest I can find,” Eject whimpers, squirming against the finger now pushing pleasantly hard against his opening.

“Oh, you filthy mech. I can only imagine how beautiful you must sound with your valve stuffed to its limit.”

“Heh.” The minibot smirks. “Why don’t you find out?”

With that seductive smile of his, Blitzwing removes his hand from his mate and takes hold of his spike. He pulls it parallel to his frame and holds it steady as Eject slides himself down toward the throbbing component. He lets the small mech take full control, resisting the tension in his hips that tells him to thrust as soon as Eject’s valve welcomes the tapered end of his spike.

“Ooh, frag,” Blitzwing groans when Eject thrusts his own hips back to take the first segment of his spike.

Eject performs a few experimental gyrations. He dares to push back a little harder, his valve accepting nearly half of the second round of plates. Not even his biggest false spike can fill him so completely. His pleasure system trips, charge is sparked, and he shouts as his frame is wracked with overload.

“Eject!” Blitzwing steadies the minibot with one hand, venting in relief when he sees he hadn’t cried out in pain but in pleasure. “That’s quite the size kink you got there.”

Eject vents, frame buzzing with leftover charge. “Your first clue was when I first flirted with you.”

“You’re right. I should have known.” The larger mech smirks at him. “Kinky fragger.”

“You’re one to talk. Now, you still haven’t had your spike overload.”

“Are you sure you’re not exhausted?”

“Oh, sweetspark,” Eject purrs as he rocks back again, drawing a gasp from his mate. “I’m just getting started.”

The small mech brings his peds up to trap the massive spike between his legs. As he begins to move again, it’s with the added friction of his legs pushing and pulling against the shaft.

Blitzwing’s helm falls back and he groans, the fingers of his free hand curling into the sheet while he holds his spike steady around the base. Barely capable of controlling himself when Eject slides himself faster and harder over the end of his spike, his grip on himself tightens until it’s nearly painful.

“How you feelin’?” Eject asks between his own soft moans.

“So...ahh...so good...!”

The minibot smiles, tightening his hold on the big mech’s stomach plating. “And how do I look, fragging myself on your spike?”

Blitzwing picks his helm up, looks down at his mate, and nearly overloads on the spot.

“Finer than – ahh! – than the best high grade – ooh – in Iacon!”

Eject’s laugh morphs into a moan as he traces the transformation seams on the warframe. Blitzwing gasps when he finds the more sensitive areas close to his sides. Then those small fingers wedge themselves between his plates and his hips buck in pure reflex.

“FRAG!” comes Eject’s startled shout as his valve is mercilessly slammed into.

Jerking his hips up once more, Blitzwing cries out in the pleasure of his sudden overload. Eject yelps at the abrupt an utter fullness of his valve being completely unable to take any transfluid. The initial release is met with nowhere to go but out and the rest follows, flowing freely down Eject’s thighs and creating a sizable mess on Blitzwing’s plating. Once emptied out, the warframe carefully removes his mate from his spike.

“Are you okay?” He asks through his heavy venting.

“Yeah,” Eject replies, even as his legs shake in the aftermath of his own climax. “Let’s go again.”

Blitzwing stares at him for a moment. “Again?”

“Yes, again. My circuits are still on fire.” The minibot slides off of his lover and bends his chassis down to the berth, staying on his knee struts and presenting his ridiculously transfluid-coated valve. “Come on, you set the pace this time.”

More at ease knowing that Eject can actually take some of him fairly well, the bigger mech pushes himself to his own knee struts and maneuvers into position behind him. Said knee struts almost give out at the sight of his reproductive fluid dripping down the array and legs before him.

“You have no idea how completely ravished you look right now,” he purrs.

“I can imagine…”

“I can’t call you filthy enough,” Blitzwing continues, caressing the small mech’s aft with one hand. “You’re so beautiful like this, dirty with my seed. I think this time I’ll overload outside and watch as I cover your whole frame in my transfluid.”

“Yes,” Eject whines. “Do it!”

The minibot pushes against his mate’s hand and is rewarded with a finger rubbing between his legs again. He shudders and moans, then stills when he feels the tip of that massive shaft pressing into his valve. His fingers curl on the berth sheet, harder as he takes more of Blitzwing’s glorious warframe spike. He moans loudly, then gasps when his valve reaches full capacity, frame jolting at the abrupt contact between the spike and the back of his valve.

“Alright?” Blitzwing asks with a slight waver in his voice as he fights a groan.

“Nngh, frag…” Eject vents, putting a hand to his stomach plating as if expecting it to be bent outward. No damage. “Yeah…”

Placing one hand on the berth and gently wrapping the other around Eject, Blitwing leans over his mate and slowly rocks back and forth. He lets out a groan while the small mech chokes on a moan. Feeling nothing but pleasure in the minibot’s field, he dares to move his hips more, but not quite crossing the line between rocking and thrusting. Eject’s faceplates are pushed into the berth every time Blitzwing presses forward. Eventually, his charge stops growing and he makes a frustrated noise.

“Faster, Blitz,” Eject growls, followed by a moan when he’s obliged. “Primus, yes!”

The warframe moves his hips in quick, shallow thrusts, resisting the urge to go harder for fear of damaging his mate. Even with Eject at maximum capacity with only about half of his length inside him, Blitzwing’s charge grows as steadily as if he were fragging a mechanoid his own size. Eject slides a hand over to rest on top of the much bigger one on the berth beside him. The other mech’s armor rattles with excitement fueled by the contact and the feeling of those small fingers clawing at the back of his hand as they curl in pleasure.

His own field and armor flaring, Eject starts getting louder, until he’s practically wailing from the pleasure of being pounded into the berth with such an enormous spike. The only warning of his overload is the flare of his field as all of the charge in his frame activates. It centers in his array and nearly blows out a circuit as it delivers the high of sexual ecstasy directly into his frame’s sensor network. He cries out as his valve constricts and gushes out lubricant around his mate’s spike, which withdraws after a few more thrusts.

Blitzwing loudly groans his own completion, gripping his spike and stroking himself through his release. He whimpers, knee struts going a tad weak at the sight of his transfluid splattered all over Eject’s lower back, aft, and legs as well as on the berth. He catches himself from crushing his mate and falls onto his side, vents heavy as he watches Eject collapse onto the berth.

* * *

The water flows satisfyingly down Eject’s frame, dragging the cleanser suds with it. Perched on Blitzwing’s lap so that the water only comes up to his waist, the minibot stares at the monitor mounted on the wall just beside the washrack bath. He’s entranced by the game of football on the screen, while Blitzwing is likewise entranced by his mate’s small frame. 

He digs carefully into seams and gently scrubs plates of armor, and enjoys the reward of small hands affectionately rubbing his knee struts. He glances up at the screen now and then, not quite into it as much as his mate but still being entertained by it. He looks up when he feels Eject tense. There’s a painful-looking tackle and Eject lets out a frustrated noise. Blitzwing carefully pours more water over his back once he’s relaxed again.

Deeming him clean, the big mech reaches down to pull the plug. Eject tenses up again as the water recedes, but when Blitzwing looks up he sees it’s because of the game. He flinches, then smiles, when Eject suddenly cheers.

“ _Yes_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me HERE: queennoplot.tumblr.com


End file.
